User interface engineers have regularly conceptualized systems that create links among diverse elements. Certain concepts have elements that include, for example, presentations of databases, code sources, and objects in images. Other concepts focus on type-links which are designed to convey a collection of associations. Some engineers have conceptualized the collection of such associations as relations found in databases, while others have more flexible associations in mind that convey logical relationships.
Despite the many conceptions noted above, a practical implementation of type-linking diverse elements is still lacking. The world wide web has had a role in hindering progress toward a practical implementation of type-links. Instead of type-links, the links of the world wide web are displaced one after the other. Developing user interfaces that are congruent with the world wide web has thereby stunted the original vision of type-linked user interfaces connected to an internet backbone. What is needed is a browser-based implementation having a type-link foundation that is capable of integrating diverse elements.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a system capable of creating links among diverse elements in order to convey a variety of logical relationships. To do so, the system should treat the traditional data elements as data, while simultaneously treating the logical relationships created by the actions of a user as data. The system—by representing both traditional data and relationships as data—becomes self-sufficient with respect to propagating changes throughout the system whenever either a traditional data element has changed, or a logical relationship between two or more data elements has changed. Additionally, the system should delay propagating necessary changes within the system until at least one of the elements is accessed by a user. Leaving linked data unevaluated until a user requests the data through a user interface enables both bandwidth conservation, and local computer resource conservation. Conserving local computing resources enables the system, teamed with a user, to more efficiently create, organize, and maintain relationships between large volumes of diverse elements.